No me queda otra opción mas que ¡Secuestrarte!
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Exacto ahí venían esas locas. Volví a voltear a ver Akane pero se estaba marchando, no lo iba a permitir. — Akane. — La llamé seriamente, ella voltio a verme. — No me queda otra opción. — Saque una cinta adhesiva gris y la estire enfrente de Akane. Si… no me queda otra opción más que… ¡Secuestrarte! Pasen a leer ;)


_**[Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, si no a la gran diosa Rumiko Takahashi]**_

_**~ No me queda otra opción más que… ¡secuestrarte!**_

Me encontraba sentado en clase pero no prestando atención a la profesora Hinako que sin duda ha sido la clase más aburrida en la que he estado.

Puse un libro que estaba parado alrededor de mí escondiendo el último volumen de mi manga favorito que le prestaba más atención que a la clase de historia que me pregunto ¿Para qué ocupo eso? Soy un artista marcial y no ocupo saber la historia del país, en fin, no me interesa.

Puse mi mirada en Akane que lo más probable estaba poniendo atención a la clase. Con lo buena alumna que es, de seguro lo está haciendo.

Para mi sorpresa, la observe y tenía los ojos medios cerrados y su mano en su barbilla, recargándose con su codo en la mesa. Parece que no soy el único que se está durmiendo.

Me quede observándola un momento, sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban, intentando no dormirse. Se miraba tan adorable. No pude evitar sonreír, tenía unas ganas de arrullarla y acunarla en mis brazos hasta que se quedara completamente dormida en mis brazos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y aparte mi mirada rápidamente.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo tengo ese interés en ella?

Mejor regreso a mi manga y leo el capítulo que se ponía más interesante. Pero al parecer los dioses estaban en mi contra. Una frase de un personaje me llamo la atención.  
"Ya no seré un cobarde y luchare por ella". Sentí como si me lo dijera a mí.

¿Desde cuándo en mi manga shonen favorito hay romance?

Por dios, es imposible. Yo no soy un cobarde o tal vez sí. Mire nuevamente a Akane, tenía sus ojos casi cerrados. Es tan hermosa. Pobrecita lo más probable no debió dormir bien anoche.

Viéndola me di cuenta de algo, debo de decirle lo que siento. Si eso haré.

¿Pero cómo lo haré?

Muy buena pregunta Ranma. Aparte mi mirada de ella y me pongo a pensar en lo que haré. Esto será muy difícil.

•

•

Caminábamos de regreso a casa. Venía muy callada y yo ni se diga. Pero estábamos solos, tal vez sería un buen momento. Si es ahora o nunca.

Salte y me puse enfrente de ella. Mi prometida sólo parpadeo tres veces, no se pero esos ojos ya comenzaba a gustarme. Que digo, si tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

Iba a hablar cuando de repente sentí algo que giraba en mi cabeza y estaba tirado en el suelo pero entonces escucho las palabras "Ni hao Ranma". Como siempre Xiam-pu interrumpió el momento.

Alcance escuchar a Akane decirme "_Que te diviertas con Xiam-pu_" y se fue corriendo dejándome con esta loca que comenzaba a abrazarme fuertemente.

•

•

Se encontraba en el dojo entrenando, se notaba que seguía molesta.

Apenas me pude librar de Xiam-Pu, sin contar que al poco tiempo llegaron Ukio y Kodashi. Me da gusto que Akane no hubiera visto eso. Pero en fin, estaba aquí para disculparse con ella y si lo lograba, decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Iba entrando hasta que llego mi molesta familia. Animándole y apoyándome. Como si necesitara eso. Odiaba que fueran tan entrometidos. Al final ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se fue.

•

•

Era casi media noche. Sí, todos estaban dormidos, nadie nos interrumpiría. Toque su ventana, era obvio, sabía que se trataba de mi pero también temía que no me abriera la ventana. Tal vez seguía enojada conmigo.

Afortunadamente estaba de suerte y me abrió la ventana. Seguía enojada, lo pude ver en su rostro. Entre y estaba decidido. Le diría, pero en el momento que iba a hablar, algo se movió en su cama. Algo pequeño que se encontraba en su sábana.

Lo que me faltaba, P-Chan estaba ahí y como siempre salimos de pleito. Es que no entendía que ese cerdo era un interesado. Si supiera quién era ese P-Chan. En lugar de yo haber salido volando por el techo, hubiera sido el cerdo ese.

•

•

Muy bien, ya estaba harto. No se podía hablar con ella. Siempre hay algo que lo impide. No cabe duda que mi vida no era nada normal. Me pongo a pensar y creo que estando de cabeza en el suelo pueda servir un poco.

El manga… eso es.

Llegué al dojo y lo busque. Lo encontré y empecé a hojearlo rápidamente. Hasta qué llegue al final del capítulo, eso es, es lo que voy hacer.

Creo que es la única opción.

•

•

Estaba a punto de salir, tenía que detenerla. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Akane espera! — Grite para que se detuviera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Me pregunto de mala gana.

— Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serió.

— Piensas que te voy a perdonar por lo de ayer ¿No? Déjame decirte que esta vez no lo lograrás.

En ese momento iba a hablar pero me interrumpió.

— Mira ahí viene tus novias, mejor me voy para no estorbar.

Exacto ahí venían esas locas. Volví a voltear a ver Akane pero se estaba marchando, no lo iba a permitir.

— Akane. — La llamé seriamente, ella voltio a verme. — No me queda otra opción. — Saque una cinta adhesiva gris y la estire enfrente de Akane.

Si… no me queda otra opción más que… ¡Secuestrarte!

•

•

Las pedimos de vista. Mi Akane se encontraba en mis brazos, creo que estaba dormida. Se mira adorable y más con la cinta que tiene pegada en la boca.

Llegamos al lugar que tenía reservado para nosotros, era una pequeña cabaña que no era nada lujoso pero si cómodo para pasar unos días.

La lleve a la recámara y la acosté en la cama. Le quite la cinta de la boca y salí para dejarla descansar.

Al regresar a la cabaña, entre a la habitación pero no estaba en la cama. Me empecé a preocupar de que la muy torpe se haya ido sola, con lo peligroso que era estos rumbos. Podría lastimarse o peor, alguien la puede atacar.

¿Un animal salvaje? No puede ser, tengo que encontrarla.

De repente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. Alguien me lanzo un libro. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunte sobando mi cabeza.

— ¡Maldito degenerado! ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

— Porque tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

— ¿Y no pudiste habérmelo dicho en casa?

— No, porque nos hubieran interrumpido.

— ¿Haber que es lo importante que me tienes que decir? Y más te vale que valga la pena, pero si es para nada más pedirme perdón déjame decirte…

Entre más hablaba me ponía más nervioso. Me estaba reclamando, comenzaba a pensar que esto fue una mala idea.

No, no me rendiré, yo no soy un cobarde. Me acerque a ella y ella no se percato de que me estaba acercando ya que seguía hablando y regañándome.

—… no volveré hacer la misma tonta de ante…

No lo pensé y plasmé mis labios en los de ella. Se sentía tan cálido y unas nuevas sensaciones corrían por todo mí ser. Ella comenzó a corresponderme y yo la acerque agarrándola por la cintura y sus delicadas y pequeñas manos estaban en mi pecho y una muy cerca de mi corazón donde de seguro ella sentía mis latidos.

Nos quedamos un rato, aprendiendo el ritmo de nuestro beso.

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos. Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa como ella y esos ojos que me miraban con tanta ternura. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos viendo pero sabía que todavía teníamos una vida para estar juntos. Después de todo no fue una mala idea secuestrarla.

_**FIN**__._

•

•

_**~Hola chicos, aquí con una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió en un tiempo de ocio la semana pasada. :p **_

_**Saludos chicos, ahí no leeremos ;)**_


End file.
